


Stars

by The_Onyx_Moon



Category: Avengers (Comics), Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Onyx_Moon/pseuds/The_Onyx_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanova knew how to love once. Deeply, recklessly, passionately. But that was a lifetime ago.  </p><p>Natasha x Genderless Reader (Male or Female)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

She supposes she should’ve seen this coming. You were an enemy of the Russian government after all, and she was their puppet. Still didn’t hurt any less when they slid your file into her hands. Her heart had shuttered in her chest as she looked down at your name, opening the bland, Manila folder to see your beautiful eyes staring back at her.  She knew this would come of your affair, but when she was in your arms nothing else in the world mattered. But reality had a way of catching up to the young redhead, and now she was tasked with assassinating her lover.

* * *

Natasha was unsure of how to address the subject as she slid into the passenger seat of the black car that was parked just far enough from her apartment. She gnawed at her thumbnail as a million thoughts berated her mind. It was only when your hand brushed over her knuckles before you laced your fingers with hers that she looked to you. “ _I know, мои звезды._ ” You admitted sadly, the Russian rolling smoothly off of your tongue. “ _You’re not the only one with connections, you know_.” You winked, though the action was devoid of any mirth.

For the first time in your life, you saw tears well up in Natasha’s eyes. “ _моя луна_ ,” she gasped “ _I don’t want to do this_.” she admitted. A hand reached out to cup her cheek, your thumb wiping away the single tear that had dared fall. Her green eyes fluttered shut as a sad smile spread across her lips. She nuzzled into your palm, calloused from all your years handling so many different weapons. It was a comfort to both of you as your heart pounded painfully in your chest. You knew this was the last time you’d ever see her, and it was almost too much to bear.

Leaning forward in your chair, your chapped lips captured her in a fiery kiss. Both hands rose her face as you poured all of your love and everything you were into that kiss. Her hands clutched desperately at your wrists, refusing to let go of you while she could. _“I love you, Natasha_.” You sobbed into the kiss as her fingers laced through your hair.

“ _And I love you_.” You had never heard her voice so desperate and so vulnerable. Not even when you had seduced her for the first time, breaking down the infamous Black Widow’s walls, or even when she told you she loved you for the very first time.

“ _You have to do it, мои звезды. You know you do_.”

“ _But I don’t_ ** _want_** _to_!” She sobbed, burying her head into your chest. You rained soft kisses into her fiery locks, holding her ever closer.

“ _We both know what will happen if you don’t_.” You said a little more forcefully this time. You scanned the street around you, deeming this location no longer secure. “ _Come_.” You placed one more kiss to her forehead before pulling away to start the car, one hand remaining laced in hers.

You couldn’t stay here, you both knew it. They would find you and then it wouldn’t just be your life on the line. You refused to make her a target and gritted your teeth as you pulled away from her apartment.

* * *

It seemed like hours later when you finally turned the car off, engulfing the car in darkness. The drive had been mostly silent, with a few occasional sniffs from the woman in your passenger seat. She has periodically raised your hand to her lips, dragging sad kisses over your knuckles as you drove. Now you sat in complete and utter silence, knuckles white on the wheel as you stated out into the forest in front of you.

“ _Come, love_.” You beckoned as you got out of the car. You took care to leave it unlocked with the keys sitting in the driver’s seat as you walked around to open Natasha’s door. Her sorrowful eyes looked up at you as you held your hand out to her with a smile that didn’t quite reach your eyes.

The grass crunched beneath your feet as the two of you walked under the moonlight. Your heart hammered in your ears as you came to a stop, looking at the woman who held your heart.

“ _моя луна, don’t make me do this_.” She whispered against your lips. “ _I can’t live without you_.”

“ _You won’t live if you let_ ** _me_** _._ ” You leveled, carding your hands through her hair. “ _They’ll kill you if you fail to complete this. And I will not be the one to sign your death warrant._ ” Tears were flowing freely down both your cheeks as you pressed the pistol into her hands. “ _Do it, мои звезды. I gladly place my life in your hands_.”

“ _Y/N_ ,” she sobbed and you almost took everything back.

“ _Natasha, I’ve always known that my time was limited. My life was never mine to live. I am a weapon, nothing more. But you gave me a reason to live and you gave me more than I ever could have asked for. I wouldn’t want to see anyone else on the other side of that barrel_.”  As you spoke, her tears flowed freely but silently. By the time you finished, you were met by a curt nod. “ _It’s fitting, you know. To die at the hands of the woman I love, my Black Widow_.” A hollow laugh broke free from both of your lips. One last kiss was pressed to your lips, every ounce of your being poured into this. This was goodbye.

“ _I will love you forever, моя луна_.” She whispered as she took two steps back.

“ _And I you_.” You really couldn’t have chosen a better end. Surrounded by the night, snow slowly falling from the sky, and the eyes of the woman who had stolen your heart staring back at you. “ _I’ll be with you whenever you look to the night sky.”_

And then Your Stars pulled the trigger.


End file.
